The wind has long been recognized as a source of energy and continues to be a viable solution to increasing energy demands. However, windmills aand the like are generally limited in scale and therefore are severely restricted in the production of energy and the locale of use. The wind also highly fluctuates in speed and in direction, and has a low energy density. This limited energy production of windmills makes it desirable to provide a more efficient means of harnessing the potential wind energy.
Tornado type wind energy systems have been designed so as to increase the power efficiency. These systems utilize tangential air flowing into a collecting tower to create a low pressure vortex flow which draws air through a turbine connected to an electrical generator. Tangentially guiding the wind into a circular cylindrical tower is not sufficient to produce a strong vortex flow. This tangentially flowing air merely produces a weak solid rotational type vortex in which the maximum tangential velocity equals the wind inlet speed. Thus, maximum power efficiencies of only 0.4 may be achieved. The power generated from these systems is directly related to the pressure of the vortex flow within the collecting tower. A spiral shaped tower can be used to produce radial inflow that will intensify the vortex flow so as to produce a power efficiency of approximately 2.5. A spiral tower however is not able to collect wind omnidirectionally. Further increases in the intensity of vortex flow will further increase the power efficiency and thus make wind a more attractive source of energy.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device that utilizes radially flowing air in a collecting tower so as to reduce vortex flow pressure for greater power efficiency.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device for harnessing wind energy.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that will function in varying speeds of wind and will withstand winds with high velocity.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that will produce large amounts of electrical energy from wind.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device that is economical to manufacture and efficient in use.